


battle

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Tissaia is annoyed with Philippa, but Rita assures her the feeling isn't mutual
Relationships: Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries, Philippa Eilhart/Margarita Laux-Antille, Philippa Eilhart/Tissaia de Vries
Series: witcher femslash february [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Tissaia steps through the portal and immediately sinks into a chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why must every conversation be such a trial with her?”

“Who, dear?” Rita emerges from the other room, a book in one hand.

Tissaia’s glance must be more withering than she intended, because Rita sets down her book and comes around behind the chair to rest her hands on Tissaia’s shoulders. 

“She treats every single discussion, no matter how trivial, like a conflict she has to win,” Tissaia says, trying not to flinch as Rita’s capable fingers dig into the stiff muscles at the base of her neck. 

“Philippa’s highly driven, and she believes in defending what she thinks is right,” Rita says mildly. “Surely you can understand that.”

Tissaia swivels around in her chair to glare at Rita. “Philippa and I are nothing alike.”

“Mm, no, of course not.” With one palm on Tissaia’s cheek, Rita firmly turns her head so she’s facing forward again, and returns her attention to Tissaia’s shoulders. “You’re certainly not both extremely capable women fighting to reshape the future in a better image. Nothing in common at all.”

Just then, Rita’s thumb releases a tough knot in Tissaia’s neck and Tissaia groans, leaning back against the chair in relief.

“And,” Rita says, “you both make the loveliest noises under my hands.”

Whatever progress Rita had managed to make disappears immediately, as Tissaia tenses up at the thought of Rita touching Philippa like this—or in other ways. She’s far too proud to say anything—it’s not as if they’ve made any promises to each other. Rita only laughs, and leans forward to wrap her arms around Tissaia.

“Oh, darling, don’t be jealous,” she says, brushing a kiss against Tissaia’s cheek. 

“I am not—”

“Besides,” Rita continues sweetly, “everyone knows you’re the only one she really has eyes for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
